Canada's Big Brother France
by KawaiiPandaCat
Summary: Just a little thing me and my sister write about how France and Canada may have met. The characters may be a little ooc. This takes place after England claimed America.


Behold! Canada's Big Brother France!

Where was he? This place seemed familiar somehow. A lake? Where could it be? Somewhere from long ago...

Ah, yes, this was a while after Britain had claimed little America. Now he remembered. He was near a lake; a small one that was bordered by a beach on a fairly sunny day. But what was he doing here? And who was that little boy looking at him?

A young boy who was drawing in some sand with a stick stopped what he was doing and cautiously looked at France, frozen still.

France smiled kindly at the boy, kneeling himself to his height.

"Well, bonjour jeune enfant. What are you doing out here alone? Where are your parents?" France looked curiously at the boy.

The boy looked back at France nervously. He didn't know what to say or do, it was very rare for him to be around someone like this, anyone at all, truthfully.

Fora moment he didn't speak. Frightened, he dropped his stick and timidly took a step back, not taking his eyes off of the man before him.

"I- I- my..." That was all he could manage to say.

France, noticing that the boy seemed not used to being around people, quickly got up to his feet and backed away so the boy wouldn't have to.

"I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to know if you were okay... Sorry." France gave the boy some room.

The both seemed to relax, but his shy and timid demeanor still remained, and France could tell.

"I-I'm just looking for my brother..." The man didn't seem so bad to the boy. He would usually run away from people he was unfamiliar with, but this man seemed to give him enough space. He seemed different somehow. "I... I don't have a mama or papa, but don't hurt me."

He was shaking a little, that boy, and he spoke in such a soft voice.

France, realizing that this boy was an orphan, and apparently his brother too, just felt he couldn't leave him out in the middle of no where by himself. It would be out of his nature to do so.

"Uh... Might I ask what your name is, little one?"

"Oh... Uh, my name is Canada..."

And it was then that sunny day became a lot darker. In the distance, dark grey clouds made their way across the sky and a long low rumble echoed through the air. If you looked closely you could see rain spitting from the sky in small doses.

Canada looked behind himself quickly to see the cause of the loud rumble and then looked back at France.

"I have to go now..." Canada tried to walk away, but after taking only a few steps he stopped and looked around as if he didn't know where he was.

France looked confused at Canada and gave a small smile. He kneeled down to the boys level once more and extended his hand.

"Please, come with me. It seems there is going to be a storm. Let me help you find your brother and you may both come to my home, oui?" France gave an encouraging gesture for the boy to come with him. He truthfully didn't want the boy to be stuck outside in a storm.

Canada wasn't sure. His head told him to stay away, this man could hurt him. But... he seemed nice enough.

After pausing for a moment to think about this, Canada took a step forward and stumbled the rest of the way towards the man, ignoring his head. "Okay."

France took the fact that Canada stopped stuttering as a good sign and let the small boy accept his hand.

France looked up as the rain started to pour, right above Canada and him were two very large storm clouds. He looked at what Canada was wearing: a light nightgown. He took off his coat and put it over Canada's shoulders and head, then smiled. " We wouldn't want you to catch a cold, now would we?"

Canada couldn't help but smile at France, and it took a lot of might to hold back a cute giggle. When the coat was placed around him, Canada felt warm and less alone. Even a little tired, suddenly.

"Thank you, Mr..." He trailed off. What was the man's name?

"Please, call me France, or better yet, Papa... Yes, you can call me Papa... " France picked up Canada and Canada leaned his head against his shoulder. He tried to stay awake but he just couldn't for some reason. "Rest little one, I'll keep you safe."

France gently hugged the sleeping Canadian. "You'll be safe with me..."

* * *

 **Bonjour jeune enfant- Hello young child**

 **Oui- Yes**

 **This is actually part of a longer story me and my sister are writing together. If it doesn't make sense then I'll understand. France is actually dreaming about the past but you can pretend whatever you want. If you find that there is a lot of repeated language that would be because me and my sister pass a book back and forth and take turns writing in it.**

 **Feel free to point out my mistakes!**


End file.
